


The Pack: Silent Night, Holy Night

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Its your first Christmas with Steve. Preparing the tree you picked, Steve falls in love with the holiday once more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Pack: Silent Night, Holy Night

Your boots crunched through the snow as you followed after Steve, the two of you had walked rows of trees trying to find one for the cabin. It was the first Christmas you have been able to actually celebrate and once Steve put two and two together, he was sure to go all out in a way he hadn’t done himself in years. 

So today was tree picking day, and it had to be a wild fresh cut tree. Not one from the lot in town, that had been perfectly manicured through its life to be the perfect shape. Of course Steve offered that for you, but you were insistent. No it had to be a tree from home, just as wild and imperfect as you two were. You would know when you saw it. 

“What about this one Y/N?” Steve came to a stop, and you tilted your head, looking up at it. It looked full, maybe a bit bigger than the living room it was going into but Steve could easily trim it down to size. You were about to say yes when a head popped out of the top branches, chattering in a scolding manner at the two of you that had you shaking your head. 

“It’s the chipmunks home.” You said firmly and Steve snorted a bit, folding his arms over his chest. 

“We’re saying no to the perfect tree cause of that?” 

“Yup. Let’s keep looking.” You started in which the Little Wolf was rolling laughing inside of you at the expression of disbelief you left on the Alphas face. 

He glanced up at the tippy top of the branches where the chipmunk stared him down. “You’re lucky it’s me and not the Wolf, he make a snack out of you.” 

The chipmunk seemed thoroughly unimpressed and darted back down into the branches. Turning to follow your trail, Steve really couldn’t be that upset you bypassed it. Truth be told, he was thoroughly enjoying himself this holiday. 

You had managed to dig out some of the old decorations he had stored away, careful with them in case any were fragile. You two had spent one evening going through them, you asking questions about them, where they came from, was there a story behind them. Some made it out into the garbage, memories Steve didn’t want to carry anymore. You didn’t push for a reason why. Just accepting that they no longer had a place at home. 

Then you two went about decorating the front of the house. You shimmied up the ladder to sit on the roof and help strand the lights along the edge while he used the ladder. Streaming lights that looked like blue and white icicles were stretched along the porch and once finished you two sat on the roof for a few moments while it got dark, admiring what others had done from the higher vantage. “Think Santa come find us Alpha?” You teased him while your head laid on his shoulder. 

“Were lit right up Little One, if he can’t then he’s not doing his job.” Steve teased back before tilting his head back to go from the Christmas lights to the stars starting to dart into sight above them. 

“And what do you want for Christmas Steve?” You asked, in which he tightened his arm around your shoulders and dropped his mouth to your temple, pressing his lips there. 

“I already have what I want.” His Wolf could do nothing but agree. You chuckled softly and nudged at him. 

“Come on, I really want to know Alpha.” 

The night he came back late from the lumberyard, you were baking cookies. And not just any cookies, you had managed to find his mothers gingerbread cookie recipe in one of the cupboards and was busy decorating them with so much concentration you hadn’t noticed him come inside. The tip of your tongue bitten between your teeth, brows furrowed as you filled in the top of the cookie with icing. He managed to sneak up behind you, arms circling you as you yelped and jumped a bit, Steve laughing deep from his chest as he pressed a kiss to your mark. “Sorry, what are you doing that requires so much concentration?” 

You tried using your fingers to smooth out the icing on Frosty, but it just wasn’t happening. “Frosty is just gonna have three eyes instead of two I guess. Making cookies, but I don’t know. Do you deserve them?” you teased him with a wiggle of your brows at your mate.

Steve arched a brow and let his hands fall to the curve of your ass, giving a firm squeeze. “Probably not, but you will give me a taste anyways.” 

You try hiding your grin, but it’s hard. You glance at the messed up cookie in your hand and squint at it. “This looks… exactly like you.” Then you sunk your teeth into the moist gingerbread, proceeding to bite off his head, which made Steve tilt his head back and howl with laughter. 

“Should I take that as a promise or a threat Little One?” 

“We will see later tonight, now let me finish these cookies!” You pushed him away gently while stuffing the rest of the gingerbread man in his mouth. 

All of them just adding up to fill his life in the most unlikely of ways. All these moments could be felt in your bond. He was happy, because you were happy. It was like a soothing balm in his soul. The heaviness he had always experienced was simply gone when he was with you, connected with you. The Wolf was happily settled with your Little Wolf every chance he could. Both of them traveling the expanses of their human sides. 

You finally paused, brushing your hands along a branch and tugging at it gently. It was slightly crooked, some gaps in the branches where the tree hasn’t grown perfectly. You circled it once while Steve waited for your answer and when you stopped back in the front, you turned, beaming at him. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Later that night You were carefully hanging ornaments, Steve had done the lights just so and was helping you fill out the gaps with twinkling lights, shiny balls you had picked up shopping with Sara and strands of tinsel to make it that much more festive. You step back, hands to hips looking at the tree while Steve closes the last box on the coffee table and moves up behind you. Tucking you under his chin and looking at the tree as well while wrapping you in his arms. “Our first Christmas tree is beautiful Little One.” He said softly, swaying slightly to the sounds of the radio playing Christmas tunes from the kitchen. 

He could feel you lean back into his chest, your hands sliding along his arms wrapped around you till you were mimicking hugging yourself as well. The room had such a relaxing ambiance in the glow of the Christmas tree with its twinkling decorations lighting up the room in a soft glow. It even spilled out onto the deck, making the slow glisten just a bit. “It really is Alpha.” You tilt your head enough to nuzzle under his jaw. 

The Little Wolf pushed past the barrier to meet with the Alpha, tangling around him affectionately to settle in with him for the night. Curled around one another as they both laid down, nibbling and nuzzling one another quietly. 

Steve inhaled along your neck, letting himself drown in your warm scent that was tinged with that fresh snow scent. Clean and hinting on a cold sensation. The cider you had sipped from earlier with a tinge of fireball whiskey in it still lingered. Which Steve wanted more of it, more of tasting it heatedly on your lips. 

You could feel Steve’s fingers twist into your sweater you were wearing, the slight nips along the curve of your neck while he softly rumbled from his chest. “I got you something.” He pressed the words against your shoulder and then loosened to pull away. You spun at the loss of contact which Steve held up a finger. “Wait, right here Little One.” 

You stalled reaching for him, biting your lip. “You have something for me?” You asked softly in a bit of surprise and Steve nodded, a grin forming. 

“Be right back.” He stepped back and went down the hallway out of sight. Once he was gone, you breathed out and turned back to the tree, your head tilting as you could feel the moment filling you. It was something you had never thought you would get to experience, Christmas wasn’t celebrated at your old Pack. It was just another long winter day trying to survive. 

Now it was filled with everything Steve could think of to do. You were dragged from your thoughts when you heard Steve come back in with a gentle request. Doing his best not to command you as he knew you hated choices taken away from you. 

“Can you close your eyes Little One?” He went back to his spot, pressing behind you and rubbing your hip with one hand. 

“Okay Steve, they are closed.” You assured him, and waited patiently, a held breath of anticipation burning in your lungs till you could feel him whisper in your ear while tracing the side of your face with the tip of his nose. 

“Okay, open them up my Little Wolf.” 

Which you did and dangling from his fingers was a frosted glass snowflake, dangling back and forth in which you reached for it, letting the delicate piece sit in your palm. “Steve… I love it.” You trace the patterns so gently that you were barely touching them, and stepped forward looking around before you went to your tiptoes, higher on the tree and slipped the ribbon around a branch, the blue light placed behind it playing the snowflake in a way that made you think of the winter winds sweeping over the lake outside. 

Falling back into Steve’s hold, the two of you admired the way your tree had come together. Steve dropped to whisper in your ear soon enough. “Know what I want to see in the future? A couple youngin’s decorating the tree all in one spot, so we have to fix it later when they are asleep.” 

You bit your lip while letting that image cross your mind. “What do you say we work on making that happen Alpha?” You twisted and pushed on his shirt, pushing him back to the couch. He didn’t put up any kind of fight, letting you push him down to a sit on the middle cushion with a rather turned on look at you. 

You move to stand between his legs, his hands slip up along the back of your thighs and cusp under your ass cheeks through your sleep shorts while your hand slide along the sides of his jaw, his beard making your palms tingle while he pulls you into his lap, straddling him with light nips to his lips. “While we are discussing making that happen. What’s a good number.” He teased while sliding his hands under your sweatshirt, his favorite one that had their logging business logo on the front. You moaned while pulling away, and he was quick to get it off you and tossed to the side. 

The glow of the tree lights illuminated you for him, his fingers dipping along the small of your back while tugging you in close to nip the tops of your breasts while his fingers found your bra clasp and drew it off of you as efficiently as the sweatshirt. 

You let your head tilt back to enjoy the sensation of Steve’s mouth fondling your chest. Holding onto the back of his neck while he teased you with his mouth, swirling a pebbled nipple with his tongue, he gave a pull to draw it into his mouth, making you growl softly in pleasure and your mind fog over while trying to think of his question. “I know you Alpha.” He gave another rolling twist with his tongue that caused another shudder to roll through you. “You are gonna want a whole mess of them aren’t you?” 

Steve continued on, soft bites turning into a lavished lick between your cleavage till he tilted towards your other one, his hand massaging with squeezes, his palm was so warm against you. “Only if you want that as well Little One.” He pulled away with a slow pull, letting himself lean back against the couch. His hands covered your breasts, fondling them while you started to rock your hips against him, clearly rubbing your aching cunt against his hard on straining the front of his sweatpants now. His nostrils flared, drawing in the scent of your arousal. Thick swallows bobbed his adam’s apple as he wanted to take a taste of you, but not as much as he wanted his cock in you. “What do you want?” 

Your gaze dropped to his, and for a moment you were at a loss as your fingers gripped his shoulders. It was hard to really consider it at the moment as all you could think about was his hard on pressing against you and how wet you already were for him. How could he expect you to think at a time like this, it was clearly unfair and you bit on your bottom lip while sliding your hands against his chest, digging in slightly against his pecs to leverage yourself against him. “Umm, a few? Lets try for one and see how that goes?” You whimpered out while he took hold of your hips and started moving you in a way that really satisfied you, the right amount of pressure driving you wild. Already you were drenching through your shorts to the front of his pants, not to mention your inner thighs, your folds dripping with slick for him. 

“I am good with a few.” Steve nipped at your collarbone when he leaned forward, lavishing his tongue in a trail to leave his scent soaking into your skin, further marking you as his. There was nothing more that he craved than filling you with his pups, seeing your belly swell while his babies were safely tucked inside until they were ready to join the world. His fingers dug in possessively and he ached even harder at the thought of filling you with his seed. You smelled so good and were so soft in his arms. He could spend a lifetime just loving you like this, lost in the moment with the Christmas lights glowing softly behind you, illuminating you while you arched back getting lost as his hands rocked your body back and forth against his thigh and aching erection. 

Your hands slide down his chest and abs, your senses all heightened with the Little Wolf right at the surface while loving Steve. You tug gently at his sweatpants band and reach in to circle around his throbbing member, easing it out. Your Alpha hissed at the feeling of your hands gliding up and down his shaft, velvet smooth and thick in your palms. You knew he was feeling good at the way his head dropped back against the couch and his hands stilled from moving you. Deep groans would roll from him when you cupped his balls, tugging slightly and rolling them in your fingers. “I want that Steve, to carry your pups.” You confess, giving one last stroke to his cock before pulling away to stand, and your hips shimmy to pull down your sleep shorts and discard them. His own hand replaced where yours left off, tightening once in a while to hold himself in check while his eyes roamed up and down your body, perfection in his eyes. 

“Then let me fill you up Little One.” He growled out while reaching for your naked body, easing you back to straddle his lap, kneeling above him while he slid his cock through your heated swollen folds and when you felt his swollen tip press against your entrance, you sunk onto him slowly with a jaw dropping sharp inhale at stretching around your mate. 

Steve fought the urge to slide himself fully into your heat, your velvet welcoming walls fluttering tightly around him as he opened you. Made for him, the way you took him and he swore it took the very air from him to see your face screw up a moment and go slack with relief once you were settled on him. He heard you whimper as you rolled your hips. Steve knew you were feeling him completely and clenching around him in need. His hands roved up and down your back while you started to move yourself, arching up and sinking back down, Steve matched your slow pace with an upwards roll of his hips, matching your effort. This was a slow lovemaking, no rush to finish but just enjoy one another intimately. 

Your hands roamed up and down Steve’s chest and slid around to clasp your hands around his neck, leaning into Steve to catch his lips. Moaning against his mouth while his tongue filled your mouth, lapping back at him. Your fingers curled into his hair at the back of his head, arching into his chest to rub yourself against him while he sucked on your tongue, twisting your head to break from him panting while he flushed kisses down your neck. His teeth sinking into the curved hollow between your neck and shoulder as he grasped your hips and pulled you fully onto him. 

Your forehead pressed against his, gasping as Steve took over. Dragging his cock through your fluttering channel, making the knot in your stomach tighten heatedly. Your eyes lifted towards his, which were lust blown and studying you so intently watching how you were coming undone. You whined out with his next roll, feeling his cock hit you in all the right places. “You know how much I love you Steve” You panted out, twisting your face to rub against the side of his face whimpering. His hand slid up your back and grasped the back of your neck to lift your head back up to look at him. 

“I can feel it Little One in the way you’re loving me right now.” He nipped at your lips with a deep growl, his fingers massaging the back of your neck while holding you in place, listening to those tiny growls and whimpers you were giving him in the soft glow of Christmas lights. “So beautiful right now Little One.” He whispered to you while grinding you against his groin. “Loving your alpha so sweetly, so trusting. I can’t wait for the day you become my pups mother.” Losing his hand on his hip, he dipped between your thighs and slid fingers around where you two were joined, gathering arousal to drench your clit while rubbing in circles. 

“Oh god Alpha.” Your voice pitched with the tingles racing along your body and Steve had you where he wanted you. 

“I love you too my Omega… come with me.” He demanded, his own rush tightening his chest and heated through his body with tense muscles. You started breaking apart in the way he loved seeing you. It was the most raw form of yourself, no words could describe the way you cried his name sounded to him, or the roaring growl he gave as he painted you full of him, his knot swelling to lock you together. Steve pulled you into his chest while you shook out your orgasm, blissed out feeling yourself so full with him and you curled up into his chest while he rubbed deeply at your back and over your hips, his face buried in against your neck while inhaling deeply. Warm honeysuckle mixed with your satisfaction wafted through him, as much as he had marked you, you had marked him as well. 

You two stayed like that for several moments, in the quiet of the night in just the glow of the tree lights. You were the first to stir, brushing a hand through his hair that made Steve hum against your neck before shifting back to lean against the couch and you eased up a bit to look at him. “You okay Little One?” He asked softly and you gave a nod, sighing with satisfaction still feeling his knot stretching you. It would be a while before you could move off his lap his time. Not that you minded, you were quite comfortable staying right there with him. 

“Always with you Alpha.” you settled back into him, and he loosely circled his arms around you to rub your still shivering back. Remnants of your passion, but he still reached for an afghan draped over back of the couch and spread it over the two of you. He nuzzled the side of your head, brushing your hair back off your neck to flush possessive kisses against your mark. “Best Christmas I’ve had in a long time, Little One. You’ve been my greatest gift.” 

You hid your smile for a moment, letting his words sink in. Your Little Wolf crooned in pleasure while swirling into the Alpha’s embrace, the two wolves sharing love bites against the muzzles and rubbing against one another in a mates dance. 

The bond between you two radiated each other’s bliss, forming a stronger connection with each passing day. The evening slipped well into the night before you two pulled away from each other. Steve turning on the radio in the kitchen to turn up the soft Christmas music tunes while you tugged your sweater back on. 

Once he approached you again, you thought he was gonna scoop you up to go to bed, but he weaved his fingers with yours and swayed slowly in front of your first shared Christmas tree, sharing whispered ‘I love you’s’ and nips of playful kisses until you led him to the bedroom for the night. You insisted on leaving the tree illuminated through the night. 

Any wolves passing on the frozen lake could see the glow playing on the snow falling heavily, muffling any noises and encasing there part of the world in silence. 


End file.
